Eyes/Seeing (Recurring Theme)
In many of the songs created by Sparkles* it seems that 'eyes' are often mentioned within the lyrics. This poses the question as to why? Is he trying to direct us into noticing somebody, maybe Cassandra's eyes? Or are eyes an important part of the story? The significance seems to tie in with Area 11's eye logo. Could there be some sort of eye related power like Geass power? Or Could a mecha or other electronic device/software be controlled using the eyes? Song Lines Involving Eyes Hypoxia No tears from statue eyes" Blow out the Candles You're cutting your eyes! The Legendary Sannin The look in your eyes - I understand you In the mirror I see the snake’s eyes Vectors I wish I'd seen inside you Euphemia A tear forming in my eye As you stared into my eyes Knightmare/Frame Eye to eye with a loaded mind Tokyo House Party But the look in your eyes Shi No Barado Cause baby when our eyes met My eyes will be your weapons Cause I see you through burning eyes Cassandra, Pt. II You stare at me with omnivorous eyes The Strays Catch a warrior’s eye with an asteroid’s sigh Watch the stardust rise, with your reddened eyes, take what you want from it Dream & Reality I see when I close my eyes Bōsōzoku Symphonic (Original Acoustic Version) I know the canvas won't be ripped up for your eyes Are You Listening? Close your eyes; listen please. It's hard when all I see Another ceiling I don't recognize Versus Close your eyes to open fire The Contract I close my eyes After the Flags Eyes are wide; we have been misled Art Involving Eyes * The 'Digital Eye' Logo *The art for the 'Demos' album on mr_sparkles Last.fm account Song Lines Involving Seeing The Tape You have failed and you can't see Chasing the Guillotine Take one more look above, you must look up Imperial Guard One in a hundred people see through The Legendary Sannin Stand with me, watch what we've become And we've seen so much that they'll never see Lost in the darkness, refusing to see Blind to the things that we didn't believe Vectors I wish I'd seen inside your mind; I wish I'd seen inside you I saw that you were lonely too I see it clearly Baby can’t you see that you’re losing your mind, that you’re losing your mind? Euphemia As I looked into the burning sky Knightmare/Frame Just like glass I saw right through Something I couldn’t see, something I couldn’t see Until I changed my point of view Well I watched her die, in your arms Shi No Barado I saw your face in the LEDs I sent a message I know you’d see I could never look away Cause I see you through burning eyes Heaven-Piercing Giga Drill Look up! Bōsōzoku Symphonic Leave my mark on the canvas, That only you can see Are You Listening? And we'll still look to the lights in the sky It's hard when all I see is? Another ceiling I don't recognize We fade into hindsight In The Blind In the blind our vantage point at the edge of the explosion Silhouette Hieroglyphs cause I can't see straight I need to see this through Arguments & Algorithms And to stay connected I maintain perspective Eyes in Music Videos File:Euphemia_eye.png|Euphemia File:Fear_of_cancer_eyes.png|Fear Of Cancer File:The_Tape.png|The Tape File:Area_11_logo.png|Kicky Kicky Flow File:Cassandra Eye.png|Cassandra's Eye in ATLITS Complete All the Lights in the Sky 「COMPLETE」 The teaser videos features an eye (presumably Cassandra's) which seems to be in some sort of water tank hooked up to a computer. The audio is an edited version of System;Start. In the trailer, there seems to be some sort of large machine that is being looked down upon my several onlookers. Connections Thinking about the connection between the various lines is difficult, however the Digital vs. Analogue elements seem apparent. Potential Digital References "I saw your face in the LEDs" - On screen, through a webcam, or a virtual interface? The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face is a popular folk song, are there similarities? "Leave my mark on the canvas that only you can see" - Could it be an augmented reality situation, where only the machine can read and interpret the symbol into something? Or Paint? "I wish I'd seen inside you" - Into the components? "Until I changed my point of view" - Rotation of a camera in a video game? Any relation to Isometric Standpoint? Software There is database software called Apache Cassandra , which uses the logo of eyes. (It's user language is Java) Screen Shot 2013-06-07 at 18.20.42.png|Cassandra Logo Get2KnowCass.jpg|Cassandra banner Category:Cassandra Category:Recurring Theme Category:Lyrics